1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments described herein relate to a multi-detector inverse fan beam x-ray diffraction imaging (MIFB XDI) system and, more particularly, to a primary collimator suitable for use with an MIFB XDI system.
2. Description of Prior/Related Art
Known security detection systems are used at travel checkpoints to inspect carry-on and/or checked bags for concealed weapons, narcotics, and/or explosives. At least some known security detection systems include x-ray imaging systems. In an x-ray imaging system, an x-ray source transmits x-rays through a container, for example a suitcase, towards a detector, and the detector output is processed to identify one or more objects and/or one or more materials in the container.
At least some known security detection systems include a multi-detector inverse fan beam x-ray diffraction imaging (MIFB XDI) system. MIFB XDI systems use an inverse fan-beam geometry (a large source and a small detector) and a multi-focus x-ray source (MFXS). MIFB XDI systems also utilize a plurality of detectors to increase an x-ray diffraction imaging (XDI) signal and, thus, reduce measurement time. The MIFB XDI system has a greater photon efficiency, i.e., a higher signal-to-noise ratio, than an inverse fan beam with conventional systems having a single detector. Further, the MIFB XDI system allows an analysis of object material from numerous projection directions, and is compatible with a quasi-3D tomosynthesis by synergistically using the MFXS for x-ray diffraction imaging (XDI) and projection imaging.
It is desirable to manufacture or fabricate a primary collimator suitable for use with an MIFB XDI system that is mechanically and operationally simpler, as well as less expensive to fabricate and more precise than conventional primary collimators.